


The Mysterious Invitation

by Anonymous



Series: Brave Police J-Decker Drama CD [1]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Originally a Drama CD, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a fan-made English translation of the Brave Police CD drama 謎の招待状～今,真実が明かされる時. I have also seen it alternatively titled as "Misty Invitation." Each chapter is a track on the CD.Summary: The Brave Police receive a mysterious invitation from a anonymous source inviting them to come to the World Nature Park.
Series: Brave Police J-Decker Drama CD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741948
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 01:Prologue-The Mysterious Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> All transcriptions except "Heart to Heart", "Egao wa Kimi no Wasuremono", and "Heart of Brave" have been taken by ear.

Narrator: One morning, the Brave Police receive mail from an unknown sender.

Yuuta: "To the Brave Police: Gentlemen, I will be expecting you at the World Nature Park. Be sure to come." What's this?

Deckerd: Some sort of invite, I believe.

Yuuta: An invite?

Yuuta: The invite...! Ouch!

Deckerd: Yuuta!

Yuuta: It just burst into flames!. Deckerd, could this be some kind of sign?

Deckerd: A warning prior to some criminal act. Yuuta!

Yuuta: OK! Brave Police, mobilize!


	2. 02: Heart to Heart (TV Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This track is a song.

Bright lights shine across the sky

lighting up the whole town

Courage from within rises high with the wind

Reaching far beyond the limits of time

I'm not afraid of getting hurt

Because I have friends whom I trust by my side

No matter what happens

I'll always be looking forward to what tomorrow brings

Come on, let's run

Until the day I can see the whole world smiling


	3. 03: At the Wild Nature Park Entrance-The Brave Police Investigation Begins

Deckerd: CHANGE!

Narrator: The Brave Police head for the World Nature Park upon receipt of the mysterious invitation. Nestled in Tokyo Bay, World Nature Park is a multifunction space which boasts of sprawling, ultra-modern facilities, faithful recreations of coconut-tree lined islets and ice-capped fields using the latest technology.  
The park is set to open in a few days. 

Yuuta: So this is the place! We're lucky to see the place even before it opens!

Gunmax: Hey, we're not here to play, kiddo.

Yuuta: I know that, Gunmax.

Dumpson: So, what do we expect to find around here?

Shadowmaru: Beats me. Got to enter to find out, don't you think?

Drill Boy: Who knows, it could be some kind of prank.

McCrane: Possibly. But what if there's a bomb?

Power Joe: Paranoid as always, McCrane. Now it's more worth investigating.

Duke: Power Joe! Let's split up.

McCrane: What's wrong, Duke?

Duke: Lifeforms detected in the premises. Humans.

Deckerd: What?

Drill Boy: Maybe it's the caretakers?

Mr. Saejima: It can't be. Commissioner! Mr. Azuma!

Yuuta: What are you doing here?

Mr. Azuma: This project is being anticipated all over the globe. We're not about to leave it in your hands.

Drill Boy: As if your actual presence contributes anything.

Mr. Azuma: Did you say something? When you talk, make sure everybody hears it!

Power Joe: Are you sure about that, Deputy Commissioner?

Drill Boy: Yeah! You'll hear a good mouthful from us.

Deckerd: Power Joe, Drill Boy, stop it.

McCrane: Mr. Saejima, if it's not the staff, then who could it be?

Mr. Saejima: I don't know.

McCrane: Our suspect?

Mr. Saejima: Maybe.

Dumpson: Someone armed and ready to ambush us?

Mr. Saejima: Could be.

Gunmax: It could be a trap. 

Mr. Saejima: Possibly.

Power Joe: Or just that reggae dude again.

Mr. Saejima: Perhaps so.

Yuuta: Mr. Saejima!

Duke: Talk won't get us anywhere. Let's get moving.

All: Roger!

Deckerd: CHANGE! Yuuta, hop in.

Yuuta: OK!  
___

Mr. Azuma: Oh, brother...

Mr. Saejima: *evil grin*

Mr. Azuma: Commissioner...

Mr. Saejima: They make a good team.

Mr. Azuma: I wonder...

Mr. Saejima: Brave Police, I could say that my dreams have been fulfilled. Mr. Azuma, let's get going.

Mr. Azuma: Yes, sir!


	4. 04: Exploring the Caves~Unexpected Guests

Yuuta: This is one awesome cave.It looks and feels like the real thing.

Deckerd: It's as if the formations have taken hundreds of years to form.

Yuuta: Now this is cavernous. How big is this thing? Deckerd, look! What a huge icicle!

Deckerd: Yuuta, that's not an icicle. It's a stalactite. Icicles are made of ice...

Yuuta: I knew that! I just made a boo-boo.

Deckerd: My bad! Yuuta! Don't go off alone! It's dangerous!

Yuuta: No, it's not.

Deckerd: Yuuta...Lifeforms detected. Yuuta, behind me, quick! Who goes there?

Ohmura: Isn't that Patokichi?

Deckerd: Huh?

Yuuta: Isn't that...?

Mrs. Itohata: Oh my, it's Yuu!

Mudra: We got lost and everything...

Yuuta: Kashiwazaki, Coach, even Mudra's here. What brings you all here?

Kashiwazaki: We received invitations.

Yuuta: They burned in your hand, too?

Kashiwazaki: Huh?

Yuuta: Uh, no, it's nothing.

Yuuta: Looks like they're not the same as ours.

Deckerd: Indeed

Kashiwazaki: What brings you two here?

Deckerd: We also received invites..

Mrs. Itohata: Oh, I see.

Ohmura: *sneeze* Ah, I know! Yuuta, got a match?

Mrs. Itohata: Why would he have matches on him? He's still in grade school, and I’m sure he doesn’t go around setting things on fire. Right, Yuuta?

Ohmura: Nonsense! I wouldn't know if I didn't ask, fatso!* (bucket worn from use)

Mrs. Itohata: You called me a what!?

Yuuta: So, what are you going to do with a match?

Mudra: It was getting cold in here, so the subject of having tea came up.

Kashiwazaki: Mudra brought a pot and a stove.

Mudra: Warm some tea and milk, then spice it up, and voila! That's Indian tea for you!

Yuuta: You're making tea here?

Kashiwazaki: Yes, but we couldn't get the stove to light up.

Yuuta: What are these guys thinking?

Deckerd: I can take care of that.

Ohmura: Hey, hey, hey! You're not only a detective, you also make a good lamp.

Kashiwazaki: Uh, Coach, was that supposed to be a compliment?

Deckerd: Place the stove by my fingertip.

Ohmura: It's alight! Well done, Patokichi!

Yuuta: Geez, there he goes again calling him all sorts of weird names.

Ohmura: There's my cup...

Yuuta: ...We're in the middle of an investigation.

Deckerd: My sensors aren't sensing any danger. We'll be fine. I don't want them to worry. Let's resume after having tea.

Yuuta: But...

Mrs. Itohata: Yuu, want some chocolate?

Yuuta: Sure!

* _laugh_ *

Yuuta: Whoa, you even brought cups.

Ohmura: Love that scent!

Mudra: This is Mr. Mudra's all-new special blend, "Special Blend Mudra"

Mrs. Itohata: You just switched it around.

Kashiwazaki: It would be neat if you could have some, too.

Deckerd: Indeed.

Yuuta: Deckerd...

Deckerd: Don't worry, I can appreciate its wonderful scent. It's rich yet mellow.

Mudra: Patokichi, you must be a connoisseur!

Mrs. Itohata: That sounds so poetic.

Ohmura: Anyone can do that!

Kashiwazaki: Let me see you try, Coach. Describe this scent.

Ohmura: Easy. That would be, uh... rich, how do I say it... right, rich.

Mrs. Itohata: Duh.

Ohmura: Quiet, will ya! It's so cold my brain's not working.

* _laugh_ *

Mrs. Itohata: Patokichi wins.

_*comm beeps*_

Yuuta: Yes, Yuuta speaking.

Power Joe: Power Joe here. Man, I can't stand the heat in here!


	5. 05: In the Jungle~What Happened to Azuki?

Yuuta: Power Joe, where are you?

Power Joe: Having a blast at the Amazon area. The trees are so thick, there's no telling what lies ahead. I love it! And you, Boss?   
Rats, radio not working either. First, it was my mine detector, now this. What if we step on a mine or something?  
What was that?  
A-Azuki!

Azuki: Power Joe!

Power Joe: Was that you laughing?

Azuki: No. That wasn't me.

Power Joe: But...

Azuki: You know I don't laugh like that.

Power Joe: But there's nobody else in here...

Azuki: It wasn't me.

Anyway, I'm a hurry, so excuse me.

Power Joe: Wait a minute! Hurry where? We're in the jungle.

Azuki: It doesn't matter, does it?

Power Joe: Wait up! Hey, watch out for that marsh! It's slippery!  
There she goes. A beautiful dive. I'd give it a 9.5.

Azuki: Oh my, I'm soaking wet.

Power Joe: I warned you-- Oh boy...

Azuki: What's wrong?

Power Joe: Well... Here's a leaf.

Azuki: What for?

Power Joe: What do you mean "What for?" Just take it. I can see through your blouse.

Azuki: Huh?

Power Joe: Like, white straps showing….

Azuki: Eek!

Power Joe: Here, cover yourself up, will you!

Azuki: Thanks.

Power Joe: Geez. Consider me male, you know.

Azuki: Sorry.

Power Joe: It ain't funny.

Azuki: Sorry.

Power Joe: I see that's your invitation. You came with Kurumi right?

Azuki: Yes, but we went separate ways at the gate.

Power Joe: So much for being on good terms… 

Azuki: I wanted to be alone. There's something I’ve been wanting to do.

Power Joe: Laugh?

Azuki: Yes, and there’s a reason why.

Power Joe: Didn’t you say it was somebody else?

Azuki: Sorry, I lied.

Power Joe: But why were you laughing?

Azuki: Well...

Power Joe: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Azuki: You see, I have a major crush on this guy...

Power Joe: Masaya Kashiwazaki, right?

Azuki: How did you know?

Power Joe: The whole world knows about it. Anyway, What about him?

Azuki: I get butterflies in my stomach just at the sight of him.

Power Joe: I knew that. You'd always say "Whoopsie!"

Azuki: Right. It's weird. It's freaky. It's not normal. Must be some kind of mental illness! It's *beep*!

Power Joe: Uh, I think you're overstating it.

Azuki: I'm really trying not to mess up, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I see him, my mind just goes blank and there I go. I guess I'm just totally insecure.

Power Joe: You think?

Azuki: Yeah, seriously. That's why I figured I should change.

Power Joe: So that's the reason why you were laughing in the middle of the rain forest?

Azuki: Yes. I wanted to be one of those jolly, cheerful types.

Power Joe: Jolly type, huh.

Azuki: I figured that's so much better than being this person whose head seems to be in the clouds, a person nobody can quite figure out.

Power Joe: But laughing for no reason is just as weird. Oh well, whatever. But is it working for you? 

Azuki: Ahaha!

Power Joe: A, Azuki!

Azuki: I guess I sound awkward…

Power Joe: Well, kinda...

Azuki: I see. Looks like I messed up again.

Power Joe: Whoa, that's one lovely butterfly! Look, over there. At the creek.

Azuki: Huh? It sure is pretty! Look at all those colors!

Power Joe: You know what...

Azuki: Huh?

Power Joe: It isn't so bad after all. Don't force yourself to change. Otherwise, you'll never be happy with yourself. This really isn't my thing. I'm getting tongue-tied here.

Azuki: Don’t worry. I appreciate it.

Power Joe: You'll be fine. I'm sure you two are going to hit it off. You've got your own charm. Believe in yourself.

Azuki: Really?

Power Joe: If I weren't a robot, I might have...

Azuki: Power Joe, who cares if you're a robot! Stop putting yourselves down like that. It isn't good.

Power Joe: Sorry about that.

Azuki: Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I got ahead of myself. Now what was it you were saying?

Power Joe: Oh, it's nothing.

Azuki: Power Joe...

Power Joe: Anyway, back to work. This is Power Joe. If anyone can hear me, please respond. Still no go. What now...

Azuki: If only I were a bit more...

Power Joe: Huh?

Azuki: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you.

Power Joe: Azuki... Well, the rest of the team is also working on the case, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around a bit. So, shall we check out the gators?

Azuki: Power Joe! Sure!


	6. 05: Tropical Island~Man to Man~Toudou and Gunmax

Mr. Toudou: There's really nothing of interest here, eh, Gunmax.

Gunmax: Island living definitely isn't our thing.

Mr. Toudou: You're absolutely right. No smell of steel.

Gunmax: You know what, I'm amazed that you're the first one I responded to.

Mr. Toudou: And you gave me the shock of my life when you pointed your pistol at me.

Gunmax: No toxic substances detected on this island. So, shall we move elsewhere, Chief? What is it?...Missing the smell of steel?

Mr. Toudou: I sure do. But the scents of this place are familiar to me.

Gunmax: Huh?

Mr. Toudou: I was born in Okinawa. My parents died while I was young. I left for Tokyo as soon as I finished school. I've never been back ever since.

Gunmax: Okinawa, huh. I never knew.

Mr. Toudou: As a kid, all I did was tinker with machines. I'd snatch car parts, sneak in factories and mess with the burners and lathe machines. I was never up to any good.

Gunmax: I see. But what made you do that?

Mr. Toudou: The US bases. They’ve got jeeps, fighter jets...all the cool stuff. I'd often be asked what's so great about them, but they're just plain awesome. So while my pals went to the beach, you'd find me at the base. That was my joy. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Gunmax: No wonder we turned out this way.

Mr. Toudou: Well, yeah. I don't know, maybe because I'm getting old, I've also got some regrets.

Gunmax: What would that be?

Mr. Toudou: I never got to know my hometown. Okinawa's beaches are stunning. But I never really felt its allure. The only sensations I remember was the coldness of steel and smell of stale oil. Gunmax... I feel like I've forgotten something else that mattered just as much, if not more.

Gunmax: Well, you are getting old..Maybe too old for your own good.

Mr. Toudou: What was that?

Gunmax: You're living in the past and I'm not thrilled about it.

Mr. Toudou: Gunmax...

Gunmax: No, it's plain ridiculous.

Mr. Toudou: What?!

Gunmax: This beach talk is utter nonsense.

Mr. Toudou: Hey, aren't you going a bit too far.

Gunmax: Nope. In fact, I'm just getting started.

Mr. Toudou: Gunmax!

Gunmax: You're forgetting something far more important.

Mr. Toudou: And what would that be?

Gunmax: Why are you even telling me this? If it were somebody else, it would have been in one ear and out the other. But that's not the case with you. We robots don't have a childhood or a hometown to speak of. Even though we've got the personality of an adult, we've only had just a year's worth of memories. We were built, not raised.

Mr. Toudou: Gunmax...

Gunmax: You've got so much more to experience. And so do I.  
___  
Gunmax: So, what was the first gizmo you've ever built?

Mr. Toudou: Huh?

Gunmax: A radio? Or some kind of phonograph?

Mr. Toudou: Gunmax...Anyway, it was jet-propelled roller skates. Back when I was nine. I got my dad's dryer and repurposed it.

Gunmax: So, did it work? 

Mr. Toudou: I got it to fire up, but I didn't get anywhere at all. I burned my ankle in the process and I got a big one from my dad. On top of that, he wouldn't let me in the house for three days. So what did I do? I spent the time outside playing.  
(bursts out laughing)  
(laugh)  
I was one crazy teen. Sorry, I'm rambling again, Gunmax.

Gunmax: Go check out the beach.

Mr. Toudou: Huh?

Gunmax: It's not too late, y'know.

Mr. Toudou: Gunmax...

Gunmax: But let me tell you, I'm not tagging along.

Mr. Toudou: Heh, thanks.

Gunmax: No need to thank me. Anyway, back to work. Be sure to come back with good memories, old man. See ya!

Mr. Toudou: (chuckle)


	7. 07: Out in the Fields~Fatherly Love

Deckerd: What an idyllic scene. The sunshine feels so warm.

Yuuta: Hmm... Aha, there he is! Mr. Saejima!  
Hey! This isn't the time for snoozing in a hammock! Mr. Saejima, Wake up!

Mr. Saejima: You are a shameless boy, Yuuta. How could you do such a thing in public!

Yuuta: Huh? That's one weird dream. Mr. Saejima!

Deckerd: Yuuta, there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious going on. Besides, it's just a partial report, so let's leave them alone for now.

Yuuta: But...

Deckerd: The commissioner must be tired.

Yuuta: If you say so...

Mr. Saejima: Deckerd, I can't believe you're also doing such embarrassing things! You don't want your 120 million fans nationwide to cry, would you?

Deckerd: I guess we should wake him up.

Yuuta: Oh, come on! Oh yeah, Mr. Azuma's around. I could just report to him. Hey, Mr. Azuma! Whoa, he sleeps standing up.

Deckerd: With eyes open at that.

Yuuta: He's weird. I wonder if he does that during meetings.

Mr. Azuma: Commissioner, what on Earth are you wearing!? Where's your uniform? D-Don't start dancing!

Yuuta: They must have had it tough.

Deckerd: Let's resume with our investigation.

Yuuta: Yeah, sure.

Deckerd: Let's go, Yuuta.

Yuuta: Okay, Deckerd.  
＿＿＿  
Insert song "Dear My Friend"

Yuuta: I like you more than anybody else  
But I couldn't quite put it into words

Deckerd: You taught me everything I know  
About the beauty of love

Both: With all these incidents we handle everyday  
We've got no time to rest  
Dear My Friend  
You're always there giving me strength  
"Deckerd!" Just by calling out each other's name  
"Yuuta!" We become one  
No matter how tough things get,  
Together, we'll be able to overcome them  
I'll always be there ready to protect you  
I'll always have my faith in you  
So don't worry if you stumble and fall  
Because you're not alone


	8. 08: Hot Springs~Ayako and Seia

Ayako: Ah, that felt good.

Seia: Yeah, I feel rejuvenated. We get to bathe while watching the clouds drifting lazily over the horizon. This place is simply amazing.

Ayako: Right, I'm glad we came here. Wow, Seia, your skin looks great. It's too good just to be subjected to army duty. Look at that, just soft, baby-smooth skin!

Seia: Hey, that tickles. Your skin's not bad at all either.

Ayako: Nah, I’ve got zits even in the most unlikely places. Well, it’s what I get for not minding my health. I have them here, here, here, and even here! Oh, I'm such a perv!

Seia: They're not that obvious.

Ayako: Come on, don't flatter me. I'm confident about my figure, though. Anyway, time to get up...  
Dumpson, wash my back, please!

Dumpson: What are you talking about!

Ayako: Stop curling up in a corner and get over here.

Dumpson: I'm fine where I am.

Ayako: Come on. I'll tell you why we're even here in the first place.

Dumpson: I'm not taking part in any of that nonsense! Anyway, let me say once again, let's get done with this already.

Ayako: But I'm already out of the pool.

Dumpson: That's not what I meant. I meant, let's move on to another area.

Ayako: Say what? There's nothing to investigate in here.

Dumpson: But I still need to make some rounds...

Ayako: What was that? I can't hear you. Don't just watch there and have all the fun. Get in here, big guy.

Seia: Ayako, the poor guy, don't tease him too much.

Ayako: He's such an pure soul, I think it would be good to tease him a bit.

Seia: I'm so jealous.

Ayako: Why? Am I weird or something? Pass me the shampoo, please!

Seia: Here. Not that I find you strange, it's more like, you're so uninhibited, so free.

Ayako: But you're quite free to move about yourself.   
Ah, I get it. It's about McCrane, right?

Seia: Huh?

Ayako: Right on the money, huh? You're just sitting there, waiting.

Seia: I'm not really waiting or anything...

Ayako: He’s also a stubborn fellow, a tough nut to crack, so you should make the first move. You're in the military, I'm sure you know the importance of offense. Think "surprise attack".

Seia: That could be taken the wrong way, and I wouldn't want that.

Ayako: So, is it something else after all? I mean, don't you like McCrane?

Seia: It's not that...

Ayako: Oh my, McCrane would cry if he heard that. Hey, Dumpson, you heard that, did you?

Dumpson: Let's get done with this already!

Seia: What's with him?

Ayako: There's nothing to be gained by just sitting there, Seia.

Seia: Well, you may be right.

Ayako: Ah, Seia, you sure have a good deal of pride in you. You know what, there are times when our pride and hang-ups just have to go.

Seia: I don't think I've got much of that.

Ayako: See? That's what I'm saying.

Seia: …

Ayako: Or do you have some other reason?

Seia: Huh?

Ayako: I used to be like that at first. Not anymore.

Seia: What are you talking about?

Ayako: Dumpson is just as human as anybody else to me. To be honest, I've never seen him as a lover, though. But one thing is certain. He's someone special. I can be myself when I'm around him, honest to a fault he may be. I've never had much luck with my love life  
way back then. It was a heartache most of the time. I may not look it, when I fall in love, I don't hold back. So I often ended up crying But that doesn't mean I'd be too scared to fall in love again or whatnot. After all, you'll never know if you're meant for each other till you really look at him and  
see what's in there, don’t you think? In any case, just try to be proactive; make things happen.

Where's the conditioner... Dumpson! There's no conditioner in here. Toss me the one over there, will you?

Dumpson: Get done with it, I say! There you go!

Ayako: Thanks!

Seia: Is he a myna bird or what?

Ayako: Well, now you see why I have to work hard at it, and so should you.

Seia: That's so cool.

Ayako: You mean Dumpson? What's so cool about him?

Seia: I'm talking about you. I'd love to be able to live the way you do, but I just can't.

Ayako: You're at it again. Don't be so negative.

Seia: I'll deal with McCrane, in my own way.

Ayako: All this talk for nothing, huh.

Seia: Not at all. I've really learnt a lot.

Ayako: So, shall we go for one last dip? Dumpson, come join us this last time!

Dumpson: Get done with it, now!

(laugh)

Ayako: Dumpson, you've got a call!

Dumpson: I know! Hello? This is Dumpson.

McCrane: McCrane here, at the Antarctic area. How’s the situation over there?

Ayako: Speaking of the devil...Seia, why don't you ask McCrane to come over?

Seia: You just don't! 

Ayako: Well then.. McCrane, Seia's got no clothes on!

Seia: Ayako!


	9. The Antarctic Region~Drill Boy Gets Desperate

McCrane: (cough)

Drill Boy: McCrane, are you okay?

McCrane: Yeah, I'm fine.

Drill Boy: You heard what Ayako said, right? Ayako's really something.

McCrane: Yeah. I was so surprised I inadvertently shut off my communicator.

Drill Boy: Well, at least everything seemed normal over there. But gee, it's so cold. Let's get out of here, and I mean pronto.

McCrane: Hang in there just a little longer. Oh, where's Regina? She was there just a while ago.

Drill Boy: A group of penguins passed by, so maybe she just followed them along?

McCrane: Hey, you don't let people drift away like that. Leaving people in a place like this spells trouble.

Regina: I'm right here.

McCrane: Regina!

Drill Boy: I thought you joined the penguin trail.

Regina: Why would I? I'm not about to go communing with penguins.

McCrane: So where were you all along?

Regina: With the sea lions.

McCrane: Oh. Right.

Drill Boy: Hey, McCrane...

McCrane: I said hold on. We'll be done soon.

Drill Boy: I want to go and have some warm, premium oil.

Regina: Did you say premium oil?

Drill Boy: Yeah, the canisters you sent us from the UK. The guys haven't drank much, but I downed three canisters. It's really good.

Regina: You drank those?

Drill Boy: Yeah, why?

Regina: That's a special blend specifically for J-Roader and Fire Roader. If you drink that... 

Drill Boy: Why, would something bad happen?

Regina: Your parts will become corroded, and in the end, even your AI will go, too.

Drill Boy: What!?

Regina: You said you had three, right? By now, corrosion should have begun. Any difficulties in breathing, Drill Boy?

Drill Boy: I think I'm running short of breath.

Regina: Then it's too late. The oil must have been circulating your AI unit already.

Drill Boy: So what should I do? Tell me!

Regina: Poor lad, with the current state of technology, I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do. I'm sorry.

Drill Boy: This can't be happening! Save me, Regina! Do something! I don't want to die!

Regina: I'm sorry, Drill Boy. Soon, the oil will be affecting your vision, and regardless of your state of consciousness, your body parts will begin decomposing and eventually crumble away.

Drill Boy: No! I'll do anything! Please save me! Regina!

Regina: Drill Boy!

Drill Boy: Regina!

Regina: All right. Just do as I say, got it?

Drill Boy: OK!

Regina: Say "Regina is beautiful." three times.

Drill Boy: Got it. Regina is beautiful. Regina is beautiful. Regina is beauti...... Aha!

Regina: (laugh)

Drill Boy: Regina, that was mean!

Regina: I didn't expect you'd fall for that one.

Drill Boy: That's just mean! How could you do that to an innocent robot! McCrane, say something!

McCrane: Well, I thought you'd catch on, but I guess not... (stifles a giggle) Sorry about that. (and fails)

Drill Boy: Now I'm stark raving mad! I'm not going to trust anyone no matter what they say! 

McCrane: What's that?

Regina: What's wrong, McCrane?

McCrane: I've detected a metallic object.

Regina: What!

McCrane: It's emitting a signal. It could be a bomb.

Drill Boy: Really? Nah, it must be a joke. Come on, McCrane! Stop ganging up on me! I thought I'd die and all that!

McCrane: You moron! You think I can joke about a bomb threat?

Drill Boy: So, is this true?

Regina: Any precise location?

McCrane: Hold on. Around 270 meters southwest from here. Drill Boy, check it out for us, will you? Meanwhile, I'll move Regina to a safe area.

Drill Boy: Got it! Change!

McCrane: I'm counting on you, Drill Boy!  
So, Regina, _____

Regina: Uh, McCrane...?

McCrane: What's the matter?

Regina: That point you mentioned, it's right over there.

McCrane: Huh?

Regina: The bomb, you said it's in that direction, right?

McCrane: Yes. What about it?

Regina: That "bomb" you're referring is me. And the source of those signals isn't a bomb. It's my communicator. I must have dropped it while chasing sea lions.

McCrane: That means... Drill Boy!

Drill Boy: I'm such a moron! You tricked me!

Regina: (scream)

McCrane: Drill Boy, Stop!

Drill Boy: You're so mean, both of you! I'm not letting this pass!

McCrane: You're getting us wrong! It wasn't a prank this time!

Regina: He's right, Drill Boy! Calm down!

Drill Boy: Shut up!

McCrane: Drill Boy!

Regina: It's no use. He's not going to listen. He's totally flipping out.

(McCrane takes a hit)

McCrane: It can't be helped. 

Regina: Shoot him down?

McCrane: No, we can't do that.

Regina: So, what now?

McCrane: We run. Hop in, Regina!

Regina: Got it.  
That was close! I know you don't mean to hit us, but what if you do! You'll pay dearly if you get us hurt! And if I get so much as a scratch here, here, or here, you're good as dead! Now you're really aiming at me! Watch it!  
McCrane: What are you doing!?

Regina: I know, I know! Sheesh! It's just that bird-brained conehead has gone too far...

Drill Boy: You're not getting away! I'm gonna get you, just wait!


	10. 010:In the Desert~Duke's Heart

Duke: This is Duke. I'm in the desert section. Lady, please respond. This is Duke.

Kikumaro: Looks like she can't be reached.

Duke: Is she really going to come?

Emily: I'm sure she would. We met her just a while back.

Duke: I see. Maybe her communicator's off.

Masaki: How long has it been since you've last met?

Duke: It's been three months already since she left.

Emily: "Already"?

Duke: Huh?

Emily: Three months is a long time after all.

Duke: Uh, that's not what I meant...

Kids: (laughter)

Duke: Okay, you got me. But don't tell anyone, all right?

Emily: How come? Would it be awkward or something?

Duke: It's not that...

Emily: Well, Regina's special to you after all. Don't worry, we'll keep quiet.

Duke: Really? Good.

Emily: Anyway, it's really hot in the desert. Now I'm craving for some ice cream. Kikumaro, what would you like?

Kikumaro: I'd like some soda.

Masaki: Defintely shaved ice for me, make it large!

Emily: There you have it, Duke. Ice cream, soda, and shaved ice, large.

Duke: Ha-ha-ha, looks like it's on me. All right. I'll get you some.

All: Yippee!

Duke: CHANGE!

Emily: Duke, stop!

Duke: What's the matter, Emily?

Emily: Make mine chocolate.

Duke: Okay. Chocolate. Which flavor of syrup would you like, Masaki?

Masaki: Strawberry.

Duke: Roger.

Emily: Oh, wait!

Duke: What is it, Emily?

Emily: I think I want strawberry too!

Duke: Okay. I'm off.

Emily: Duke, stop!

Duke: Is there something else you'd like?

Emily: I'll skip the ice cream.

Duke: Huh?

Emily: I'll go for shaved ice too, melon flavor.

Duke: Roger. I hope that's final...

Emily: Maybe milk would be nice... Nah, wait...

Duke: Emily...

Emily: Just kidding, I meant melon.

Duke: Oh well. They're all women, but why are they so different from each other...

Emily: What are you going? Hurry and get some.

Duke: Okay, okay.

Emily: That's "Roger!", right?

Duke: Roger!

Emily: Make it quick.

Masaki: That was sweet. Thank you!

Kikumaro: Absolutely refreshing.

Emily: Thanks for the treat! 

Duke: You're welcome. So, will you be staying here? I'm going to another area.

Emily: Are you done investigating?

Duke: Yes. No untoward incidents...save being sent to buy shaved ice.

(laughter)

Emily: Hey, Duke, may I ask you something? You see, Power Joe wouldn't give me a straight answer. He just dodges the question with a joke.

Duke: What is it, Emily?

Emily: Do robots dream?

Duke: Huh?

Kikumaro: Hey, Emily!

Masaki: What are you asking?!

Duke: I don't mind being asked.

Emily: So, do you?

Duke: Yeah.

Emily: What sort of dreams?

Duke: Just like yours --good ones and bad ones. The thought processes of Super A.I. robots like us don't differ much from yours. In that sense, there's also much we don't know about them. I mean, we are constructs, so you'd think we'd be able to have more control over our own processes, but just like that slip a while ago, emotions even we can't control do surface.

Emily: But I think that's a good thing.

Duke: So do I.

Duke: Who's that?

Masaki: It's McCrane.

Kikumaro: And he brought Regina along.

Duke: Lady.

Regine: We finally made it through!

McCrane: CHANGE!

Masaki: Why, what happened, McCrane?

McCrane: Nothing major.

Duke: Lady!

Regina: Duke, it's been a while.

Duke: How long has it been since you went home?

Regina: Let me see... It's been three months already. 

Duke: Indeed. Three months... already.


	11. 011:Meadows~Interaction~Kurumi and Shadowmaru

Kurumi: A field stretching as far as the eyes can see,and in the middle of it, a big, big tree.Isn't it a lovely scene, Shadowmaru?There's something nostalgic about it.

Shadowmaru: Indeed, Kurumi.

Kurumi: The breeze is cool. Must be autumn.

Shadowmaru: (laugh)

Kurumi: What is it?

Shadowmaru: My impression of you was that you're one of the more active types. Ah, excuse me for saying that.

Kurumi: You mean, my personality doesn't suit the scene?

Shadowmaru: My apologies. That was ignorant of me.

Kurumi: I don't blame you, I always seem to be up and about after all. But I can't be like that all the time.

Shadowmaru: I see. I've got another reason though. You know something? When I place my ear against the trunk, I can hear the tree "breathing". I can hear the sound of water as it rises from the thick mass of roots through the trunk. A slow murmur, slowly rising up and up I find it very relaxing.  
I see. It's the sound of life...  
Life... Kagero...

Kurumi: Huh?

Shadowmaru: Ah, it's nothing. Just talking to myself, don't mind me.

Kurumi: I see you haven't gotten over it. There's no way you'd forget that. Kagero was your other half, after all.

Shadowmaru: As long as his memories remain, I'd always feel incomplete, my other half torn away from me. But thanks to him, I've managed to keep on going. We robots can leave it all behind if we wanted to, but that would mean leaving behind our souls. We can do so precisely because we're not human.

Kurumi: I don't want to hear such sad stories.

Shadowmaru: I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just have to let it out. In fact, sometimes I also get scared.

Kurumi: I want to hear you breathing.

Shadowmaru: You're kidding me. All you would hear is the sound of gears turning, cold in all its precision.

Kurumi: I don't mind. Just let me.

Shadowmaru: But... If you insist, go ahead. Can you hear it? They're fresh from an oil bath, so they should be whirring smoothly.

Kurumi: I can hear it. Such a pleasing sound.

Shadowmaru: See?

Kurumi: Yes. I can hear it, that's breath of life. You are alive. Right here and now, Shadowmaru.

Shadowmaru: Kurumi...

Kurumi: Yes, I hear gears turning, but it's your heart that makes them move. It's not cold at all. It's warm, just like the beat of a human heart.

Shadowmaru: Thank you, Kurumi.

Kurumi: It's getting dark.

Shadowmaru: Well then, it's back to work for me.

Kurumi: Hey, can you do me another favor?

Shadowmaru: What is it?

Kurumi: Can you play that tune again as we watch the sunset?

Shadowmaru: No problem.

Kurumi: Thank you.


	12. 012: Central Plaza~Suspect Arrested?

Yuuta: It's already 5:00 p.m. It's so dark.

Deckerd: Looks like the day has ended without incident. So it was a prank after all, I suppose.

Mr. Saejima: I see you're all here.

Yuuta: Mr. Saejima. 

Mr. Saejima: So, how was your day? Had fun?

Yuuta: Huh?

Deckerd: Commissioner, what's going on?

McCrane: Oh no! Explosives detected beyond the enclosure!

All: What!?

Dumpson: Removal!

McCrane: It’s going off! There’s not enough time!

Gunmax: Fireworks!?

Shadowmaru: So, it wasn't a bomb?

Deckerd: It's forming a pattern.

Yuuta: It's the Brave Police logo! Awesome!

0:51  
Mr. Saejima: As always, thank you all for your cooperation. This show may be out of season, but please enjoy this brief pyrotechnics display.

Deckerd: Commissioner!

Duke: You're the one who sent out those invitations...?

Mr. Azuma: Right, he did it.

Power Joe: No way!

Mr. Saejima: I thought vacations are best spent with family and friends

Mr. Azuma: I did object to the plan, but it was no use doing so.

Mr. Saejima: You're at it again, Mr. Azuma. Weren't you enjoying yourself making the invites? You even bought a new brush-pen.

Mr. Azuma: I was not! I am your subordinate, I had no choice!

Mr. Saejima: Pardon me if my methods were somewhat underhanded. I knew you wouldn't take days off even if I told you to. Besides, I think this would be better than just lazing around on one's rest day.

Mr. Toudou: It's just like you.

Yuuta: It wasn't funny. Not funny at all. That was just mean, Mr. Saejima.

Seia: He's right. Getting people involved in a non-existent case wasn't such a good idea.

Drill Boy: Yeah! If you had told us from the very start, we would have gone all-out.

Power Joe: Ditto. 

Gunmax: Sheesh, much ado for nothing.

McCrane: Maybe you can step into our shoes and understand our situation.

Mr. Ohmura: Hey, hey, hey! I totally agree!

Mrs. Itohata: Absolutely. That would be fine for us, but it would be a pity for Patokichi.

Mudra: In my humble opinion, I think so, too.

All: Yeah, that's right!

Mrs. Itohata: I really feel for them.

Ayako: But if it weren't for that, we wouldn't be here together, would we? We need these sorts of activities from time to time. It was a blast don't you think?

Power Joe: Well, now that you mention it, yeah...

Duke: We did enjoy ourselves.

Dumpson: Uh, right.

Shadowmaru: We certainly had a good time.

Yuuta: I guess yeah. It was quite fun.

Deckerd: I think so too, don't you, Yuuta?

Mr. Saejima: I guess that settles it. Despite my position, I admit it was a struggle chartering the park prior to its opening. I am glad you all had a good time nonetheless. In any case, I'll be coming up with even bigger plans, so look forward to it.

Ayako: Did you hear anything, guys?

Mr. Toudou: With Mr. Saejima, it's no use complaining.

Yuuta: Geez!

Mr. Saejima: Well then, let's continue with the fireworks display! Switch on!

Masaki: Wow!

Kikumaro: Sparkles all over the place!

Emily: I'm totally blown away!

Deckerd: Amazing, isn't it, Yuuta?

Yuuta: Yeah. 

Mr. Saejima: Yuuta, members of the Brave Police, I hereby express my gratitude for your wholehearted commitment thus far. I look forward to your continued support.

All: Yes, sir!

Ayako: Up they go!**

Mr. Saejima: Not like that Ayako! Like this!

Ayako: Eh?

Mr. Saejima: Brave Up!

Yuuta: Geez, Mr. Saejima!

Mr. Ohmura: Hey! That sounds quite fun.

Emily: That just might look really cool!

Mr. Saejima: One last round! Say that all together, and don't forget to pose, alright? Here goes!

All: Brave Up!

Drill Boy: Spectacular!

Deckerd: Yuuta.

Yuuta: Thank you, Mr. Saejima. They're marvelous.

Mr. Saejima: See? But I've got more in store for you.

Yuuta: Really?

Mr. Saejima: I've made a song about the Brave Police just for the occasion. I'm going to sing with mucho gusto, so listen up. 

All: What!?

Mr. Saejima: Don't be too excited, now. Mr. Azuma, lights and music, please!

Mr. Azuma: Y-yes, sir.

Mr. Saejima: Well then, let's get started. OK everybody, c'mon baby!

All: NOOO!

Mr. Saejima: This is dance music. If you feel like dancing, go right ahead! Lyrics, by my good friend, Ken'ichi Kanemaki. Written by another good friend Yasunori Iwasaki. Presenting "HEART OF BRAVE"! 

*song*  
People you can trust are there for you  
Exchanging gentle glances and humming a tune  
Kindness, motivation, strength  
These are our presents for you, just feel it  
HEART OF BRAVE Stretch out your hands  
And the warmth will surround you  
Stay true to yourself  
Just feel the crisp wind against your cheeks  
And keep the passion burning within  
***  
Mr. Saejima: This is so much fun, don't you think? Everyone dancing already? On your best moves yet? Where's everybody...  
(squawk)


	13. 013: Epilogue~Yuuta and Deckerd

Yuuta: It's been a really bizarre day for us.

Deckerd: Yeah, It sure was.

Yuuta: I'm pooped.

Deckerd: We've got quite a long way to go. Go ahead and take a nap.

Yuuta: Sure. Look! The view at night is awesome!

Deckerd: Yes, indeed.

Yuuta: Hey, Deckerd.

Deckerd: Yes, Yuuta? What is it?

Yuuta: Uhm...

Deckerd: Yes?

Yuuta: Never mind. It's nothing. Good night.

Deckerd: Good night, Yuuta. Sweet dreams.


	14. 014: Egao wa Kimi no Wasuremono (TV Version) [Song]

What's the matter? Why do you cry?  
[It's just my unlucky day]  
Did your mom scold you?  
[Oh no, not at all!]  
Let's go enjoy the city lights and sounds  
Just like a roller coaster ride  
The stars and planets are gathered here tonight  
Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune  
Because I'll be by your side  
Forget your worries and brighten up   
Let's take a walk, with our heads held high  
And don't forget to take your wonderful smile with you 

CAST  
BP-110 Brave Detective Deckerd: Toru Furuzawa  
BP-301 Combat Detective McCrane: Ryotaro Okiayu  
BP-302 Kung Fu Detective Power Joe: Takumi Yamazaki  
BP-303 Wrestler Detective Dumpson: Mitsuaki Hoshino  
BP-304 Soccer Detective Drill Boy: Hiro Yuuki  
BP-119 Knight Detective Duke: Toshiyuki Morikawa  
BP-501 Ninja Detective Shadowmaru: Fumihiko Tachiki  
BP-601 Motorcycle Detective Gunmax: Naoki Makishima  
Yuuta Tomonaga: Hiromi Ishikawa  
Azuki Tomonaga: Michiko Neya  
Kurumi Tomonaga: Mika Yanada  
Juuzou Saejima: Ryuzaburo Ohtomo  
Kazuto Azuma: Kazuo Oka  
Shunsuke Toudou: Masaaki Tsukada  
Regina Argine: Yuko Miyamura  
Seia Onoue: Etsuko Ishikawa  
Ayako Kimizuka: Takumi Kurebayashi  
Masaya Kashiwazaki: Takumi Yamazaki  
Masaki Kitagawa: Takumi Kurebayashi  
Kikumaro Takano: Michiko Neya  
Daisaku Ohmura: Mitsuaki Hoshino  
Sanae Itohata: Takumi Kurebayashi  
Mudra: Ryotaro Okiayu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Hanaraad for finding this gem of a CD-Drama and getting in touch with her friend Zibanitu for a transcription check  
> Transcribed and translated by Chirlind with the help of the /m/en at /m/subs: UK_Windom  
> Notes:  
> * "Poribaketsu (Polybucket)"-a bucket. Originally a registered trademark. Mr. Ohmura calls Mrs. Itohata a "used bucket".  
> ** "Tamaya!"-a shout made by spectators during a fireworks show.  
> Tamaya is the name of one of two popular fireworks makers in the Edo period, the other being Kagiya. An  
> apprentice of Kagiya set up Tamaya and the two would compete against each other in annual festivals along the Sumida river, and the spectators would call out their names to show their support. Tamaya eventually caused a fire and was expelled from the city while Kagiya is still in business.  
> http://www.souke-kagiya.co.jp/1_history/history.html
> 
> Author's note: I am not the original author of this work nor did I help with the translation. I kept having trouble finding it was it was done back in 2013-2014 and most of the links leading to it seem to be broken. I was lucky I had a complete copy lurking on my computer, which is what you see here.


End file.
